Louis Remiens (Earth-616)
. In 1946, the Iles's sought to obtain a sun-ray formula that was being unknowingly being smuggled out of New York to Buenos Aires by Madeline Joyce (who as Miss America was travelling to Brazil to find missing government agent Ted Banning). They set up Louis with the false identity of American writer Peter Carr and had him attempt to romance Joyce so that they could steal the formula from her (unaware that it was a fake). Attempting to charm Madeline (which only stood to make her suspicious) Peter invited her to dance when they arrived at their hotel . However, this served as a ruse to keep Madeline out of her room long enough to allow men to search her room. Although they briefly confronted Miss America, the men succeeded and as Madeline, the heroine asked Peter to leave her alone for the rest of the night, feigning having a headache so she could pursue her attackers . Eventually Nazi operative Rex Herr obtained the formula and attempted to flee with it, followed by "Peter". When Herr staged a car crash, both "Peter" and Miss America investigated the wreck and found no trace of Rex or the formula, Miss America demanded answers from "Peter". When "Peter" chose not to confide in Miss America, she then left him stranded on a country road to walk back to the city while she continued her search for the formula . "Peter" managed to thumb a ride back into the city and tracked Miss America to a meeting place where she posed as Elise Winters to "sell" the formula to a mobster named Velasquesa in order to get a trail on the formula. However, the attempt went sour and Miss America was left in the burning building trying to rescue a house maid while Velasquesa and his men fled. "Peter" used a water hose to douse enough of the flames to allow Miss America and the maid to escape. When "Peter" once more offered his help, Miss America -- still unable to trust him -- refused and went off to locate Velasquesa's hideout . "Peter" then returned to the hotel Casa del Lutiro where he called his progress to the unimpressed Iles. He then witness Mary Varnheim checking into her room, unaware that she had the formula. When she dropped one of her monographed pencils, "Peter" stood to pick it up and was nabbed by men hired by the Iles'. He was dragged to the hideout where they revealed that they learned his true identity and demanded why he was working for them. When he explained his plan, they knocked him out and tied him up, finding Mary's pencil and correctly deducing that she must have the formula . Shortly after, "Peter" was discovered tied up by Miss America. When she freed him he explained to her his true identity and that the Iles' had discovered where the formula was hidden . Deducing which bank had the formula was kept safe in, Miss America rushed off to obtain it before the Iles' could. Incidentally, James Iles was attempting to sell the formula to Kesselwolfe and they were soon apprehended by Miss America and American authorities and the formula recovered . Louis Remiens subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Louis Remiens carried a pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters